Feliz cumpleaños fruitloop
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Era el cumpleaños de Vlad y Danny sabía que el hombre lo pasaría solo en su casa, ¿qué tan malo sería ir a visitarlo? "Los archienemigos no tenemos por qué ser archienemigos los 365 días del año." / Vlanny


Hace un tiempo que entré en el fandom de Danny Phantom, pero éste es el primer fanfic que escribo. Es una tontería corta porque se me ocurrió recién y está dedicado a la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Daena Fuegoscuro, feliz cumpleaños y gracias por alegrarme la vida. Te amo

 **Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom no me pertenece, es propiedad de Butch Hartman

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños fruitloop**

Danny miró el calendario por décima vez en el día. 14 de junio. Sabía qué significaba esa fecha en especial, pero estuvo tratando de ignorarla durante todo el día. No quería recordarlo porque sabía que si pensaba en ello se vería obligado a hacer algo al respecto.

Era el cumpleaños de Vlad y Danny sabía que el hombre lo pasaría solo en su casa. Desde que conocía a Vlad, éste era un solterón entrado en los cuarenta que buscaba desesperadamente a alguien para acabar con esa soledad. Lo malo de él era que buscaba esos fines con trucos sucios, manipulando personas y jugando con la gente. Vlad era un verdadero villano, sí, pero detrás de eso, tenía una historia triste y unos motivos nobles.

Danny era capaz de ver eso en él, sentir compasión y tristeza. Por un lado lo entendía, él también era un halfa y podía comprender lo que era ocultar y mentir a la mayoría de las personas, no poder tener una vida normal. Danny no llevaba tanto tiempo como Vlad con sus poderes, pero en cierta forma entendía lo frustrante que eran para una vida normal como quería.

Quizá por eso evitaba pensar en la fecha. Sabía que mientras más se lo recordara, más imágenes de Vlad solitario, triste y apesadumbrado aparecerían en su mente y le nublarían el juicio. Vlad era un arma de doble filo para él; así como entendía su historia, también le recriminaba la forma en que intentaba obtener lo que quería. Detestaba al hombre por hacer todo lo que hizo, por jugar con él y con su familia, y por no aceptar un "no" de su madre cuando quiso conquistarla. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir cierta lástima por su soledad.

Apartó el calendario y miró el cajón en su escritorio. Hacía unos días, cuando se dio cuenta de que el cumpleañs de Vlad llegaría, Danny había hecho algo muy estúpido. No se había dado cuenta ni lo había pensado demasiado, simplemente fue guiado por sus instintos y había entrado en una librería. Compró un libro y lo hizo envolver en papel de regalo. Cuando salió de la tienda se sintió un estúpido y se preguntó por qué estaba comprándole un regalo de cumplaños a Vlad. Estuvo tentado de tirarlo, pero había gastado dinero en él y pensó que al menos podía quedárselo.

Sin embargo, al pensar en el día que era y ver su cajón, se arrepintió. Ese libro lo compró para Vlad, no quería dárselo, pero en su momento lo compró para él. Se sintió absolutamente frustrado. No podía evitar esos sentimientos tontos y sacudió la cabeza con molestia. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir tanta empatía por un hombre que en realidad lo detestaba?

Aunque… ¿Vlad lo detestaba? No estaba muy seguro de eso. Muchas veces habían peleado y Vlad lo había herido con intención. Lo había hecho quedar mal frente a todos, lo había clonado, golpeado, intentado seducir a su madre, matar a su padre y hacerlo su sucesor. Sí, Vlad había hecho muchas cosas malas, pero ¿verdaderamente lo odiaba? Danny recordaba que nunca intentó matarlo. Siempre se mostró interesado en él por su naturaleza común y habría querido convertirlo en su hijo, llegando a desarrollar una obsesión más grande por Danny que por la propia Maddie. Así que no, no lo odiaba.

Quizá Vlad también sentía cierta empatía por él, a su manera tan particular. El halfa mayor deseaba que Danny perteneciera a su vida por compartir algo en común, quería enseñarle a usar sus poderes, a controlarlo, a lidiar con los problemas que le traían. Quería cuidarlo y que confiara en él. Danny sabía eso. Lo había visto en su futuro alternativo. Ése Vlad al que Danny recurrió cuando su familia y amigos murió en el mundo del Danny Oscuro, quería cuidarlo e incluso se arriesgó a todo por hacer desaparecer el dolor en su corazón.

Ver ese futuro lo había ablandado un poco con él. Puede ser que sea fastidioso y realmente malo, pero Vlad no era el tipo que quería verlo muerto. Estaba seguro de que incluso no lo dejaría morir si estuviera frente a una situación donde corriera riesgo su vida. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír distraídamente, mientras su mano jugaba con la perilla del cajón. Finalmente la abrió y sacó el paquete envuelto. Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó de su escritorio. Iría, dejaría el regalo y volvería. Nada más.

* * *

Danny llegó volando a la mansión de Vlad en Amity Park. Hacía un tiempo que no sentía actividad por parte del halfa mayor, pero eso no le preocupaba. Sabía que por más que no hiciera nada, Vlad siempre estaba tramando algo que lo involucraría. El hombre era terriblemente obstinado.

Apretó el paquete entre sus manos con cierto nerviosismo. No podía entender por qué estaba tan ansioso y nervioso, pero supuso que el hecho de darle un regalo a su archienemigo podría ser suficiente motivo. Tocó el timbre de la puerta y esperó. Se había vuelto a convertir en Danny Fenton para que nadie lo viera como fantasma en la puerta del alcalde de Amity Park.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó una voz masculina cerca de la puerta.

Esa no era la voz de Vlad. Era un empleado. Danny se mordió el labio y no supo qué responder.

—Mmm, un… amigo de Vlad Masters —murmuró como respuesta, sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta de la mentira.

—El señor Masters no tiene ningún amigo —respondió la voz y Danny suspiró.

—Soy Daniel Fenton. Dígale que me abra —respondió, seguro de que su nombre causaría impacto en Vlad.

El empleado no dijo nada, pero Danny interpretó que se había marchado a hablar con Vlad. Volvió a sentir pasos cerca de la puerta y se preparó para recibir al empleado. Preferiría que le abriera Vlad, enfrentar a personas que no entendían su relación y que le preguntarían qué quería era tedioso. Incluso sopesó volverse intangible y atravesar la casa. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

—¿Daniel? —preguntó una voz familiar y Danny se tensó al ver que Vlad había abierto la puerta—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Danny balbuceó incapaz de dar una respuesta. ¿Qué hacía allí después de todo? Había comprado un regalo de cumpleaños para su archienemigo y venía a dárselo por su cumpleaños. Sonaba tan estúpido e infantil. Se sonrojó al pensar lo tonto que se vería desde allí. Vlad lo observó unos instantes y cuando entendió que Danny no diría nada, se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Danny caminó un poco cohibido. Se sentía algo inseguro y comenzaba a cuestionar su idea de haber ido de la nada a la casa de Vlad, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

—Entonces, muchacho, ¿para qué has venido? —preguntó Vlad mirándolo desde arriba, sonriendo levemente.

Danny suspiró y se puso de costado para que no notara la indecisión, los nervios y su rostro rojo.

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿no es cierto, fruitloop? —preguntó casualmente, sin mirarlo.

—Mmm, así es —respondió Vlad acercándose más—. No me digas que viniste a decirme _feliz cumpleaños_ , ¿no es cierto, pequeño tejón?

Danny se tensó cuando sintió la mano de Vlad posarse en su hombro. Se dio la vuelta para verlo y le lanzó el paquete. Vlad lo atrapó en el aire y lo miró interrogante. Danny se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

—Pensé que quizá no tendrías un regalo hoy —murmuró, sonrojado y nervioso—. Aunque seguramente puedes comprarte todos los regalos que quieras.

Danny le dio la espalda mientras sentía a Vlad romper el papel. Se quedó un rato en silencio y él halfa menor comenzó a perder los estribos. Estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta e interrogarlo por el silencio pero unos brazos lo atraparon por el cuello. Danny se sentó con increíble vehemencia, pero no pasó nada. Vlad no le hizo nada, ni lo electrocutó ni nada por el estilo, simplemente se quedó allí y podía ver qué tenía el libro entre sus manos.

—¿Sabías que me faltaba este? —preguntó mostrándole el libro que Danny le había comprado.

—Simplemente pedí que me mostraran la sección de vampiros y escogí al azar —mintió desviando la mirada, porque la respiración caliente de Vlad le hacía cosquillas en el oído y no quería que viera el color que vestía su rostro—. Aunque una vez vi que te faltaba este.

Danny le había comprado un libro de la serie Crónicas Vampíricas de Anne Rice. Una de las veces en que estuvo en su mansión, Danny había visto la inmensa biblioteca de Vlad y se había asombrado del increíble volumen de libros. Era predecible que Vlad Masters era un hombre culto e inteligente. Sabía de sobra que sus planes necesitaban paciencia e inteligencia para ser creados, pero le cautivó un poco que fuera tan adepto a la lectura. Danny era un adolescente y no apreciaba tanto leer como jugar videojuegos, sin embargo, admiró la inteligencia del hombre al que se supone debería odiar.

Vlad se quedó rodeandolo por un tiempo largo. Danny no dijo nada aunque su corazón latiera demasiado rápido y tuviera miedo de que pudiera sentirlo con sus brazos apoyados en su pecho. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y eso lo impacientaba. A veces Vlad era tan impredecible, tan increíblemente desconcertante que lo mareaba. Después de lo que parecieron eones, Vlad se alejó de Danny. Éste respiró pensando que se había acabado todo, pero las manos de Vlad lo dieron vuelta y le sostuvieron el mentón para que lo mirara.

—Gracias Daniel —dijo en un suave murmullo, Danny entrecerró los ojos—. Hacía un tiempo que no recibía ningún regalo.

—No es nada importante —respondió intentando quitarle peso al asunto para no sentirse más extraño. Su rostro seguía rosado y su respiración acelerada. ¿Qué diablos hacía ese hombre para tenerlo de esa forma?—. Los archienemigos no tenemos por qué ser archienemigos los 365 días del año.

Vlad rió y el sonido asombró a Danny. Muchas veces lo había escuchado reírse, de forma irónica, burlona e incluso sádica, pero esa risa era completamente distinta. Vlad parecía contento, feliz, sin tensiones y totalmente genuino. Danny lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos fijos en él, encantado por esa imagen nunca vista.

—Tienes razón, algunos días de año podríamos ser amigos —dijo el halfa mayor con una sonrisa amable. Danny tragó saliva.

—Tampoco para tanto fruitloop —advirtió con el tono de voz estrangulado. Vlad volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza.

—Como digas, tejón —respondió acariciando suavemente su mentón y luego alejó su mano. Danny hizo una mueca por la pérdida del contacto—. El 28 de noviembre tendrás un regalo también.

Danny se sonrojó pero le extrañó más que Vlad supiera la fecha de su cumcpleaños.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido y una mueca acusadora.

—No es como si no haya tenido cámaras en tu casa —respondió con una sonrisa burlona. Ahí estaba esa sonrisa que Danny conocía.

Giró los ojos y dio un paso hacia la puerta.

—En fin, puedes seguir con tu locura y mañana volveremos a la rutina de siempre ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó Danny dándole la espalda. Escuchó la grave risa de Vlad y algo en su cuerpo vibró acompañado de un escalofrío.

—De acuerdo Daniel —respondió él, mirándolo mientras abría la puerta—. Gracias… por esto.

Danny se sorprendió con el agradecimiento y el tono tan amable con el que fue dicho. Maldito fruitloop, si no fuera el idiota que sabía que era, quizá podría haber dejado que lo entrenara. Danny se detuvo antes de convertirse en Phantom de nuevo y giró su rostro para verlo a los ojos. Sonrió con verdadero encanto y lo saludó con la mano.

—Adiós, Vlad y feliz cumpleaños —dijo emprendiendo el vuelo y alejándose de la casa del millonario.

El corazón de Danny latía tan rápido que no sabía como había hecho para llegar a su casa sin morir de un paro cardíaco. Atravesó las paredes de su habitación con intangibilidad y volvió a su escritorio. Suspiró recuperándose de las emociones que había vivido en la casa de Vlad y miró el calendario.

Deseaba que su cumpleaños llegara pronto.

* * *

 **Notas:** La verdad no entiendo mucho el nombre del shippeo Pompus Pep jaja, por eso me gusta más usar Vlanny, que es como nos referimos a la pareja con Daena. Espero que les haya causado alguna sonrisa este pequeñito fanfic. Estoy escribiendo un long-fic de esta shipp y le estoy dedicando todo mi corazón, pero quise tomarme un minuto para darle un mimo a Vlad.

Me gustaría comprometer públicamente a Daena (? para que ella haga un fic POV Vlad del cumpleaños de Danny. No sé, yo te la tiro, pastel de papas(?

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Annie.


End file.
